Forever United Or Forever Divided?
by Shimmering Star 3
Summary: Nobleheart Horse is captured by Noheart and demands to see only one of the members of the carebear's family. Will Shimmeringstar succeed or will he fail? This is the seventh part of my series. Warning, rated T for dark content. Not for the light hearted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the carebears accept for the following, Lonesomeheart, Aqua, Sky-Heart bear, Shimmeringstar, and Redemptionmheart bear.

Forever Divided?

Chapter 1 Nobleheart's capture

It was now the next day in Carelot after all the previous festivities took place. Everyone was happy cept for two cousins, Braveheart and Nobleheart who were now speaking amongst themselves early in the morning over at Nobleheart's.

"So you want me to spy on Shimmeringstar and report anything that he does wrong right?" Braveheart asked summing up everything that Nobleheart had just told him.

"Anything that might get him in hot water with me and Trueheart so that we can finally exile this trouble maker!" Nobleheart said with glee. "Then thereafter everything will go back to normal before he ever joined this family."

"Agreed!" Braveheart bellowed. "And I'll be glad to help in any way that I can." Braveheart said.

"Good, now go. I have other matters I need to tend to with Trueheart." Nobleheart said as braveheart saluted his elder and took off out the front door.

"That human will be exiled forever!" Nobleheart said determinedly as he got ready for the days preparations.

Back in Carelot, Trueheart had just woken up and got out of bed. She looked over at her alarm clock and realized that she up a half an hour late.

"OOps, I better get ready before I'm late with my meeting with Nobleheart." With that, Trueheart jumped in the shower and was about in five minutes. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she dried cream her colored fur off with a white shaped towel that had a yellow star design on it. She began brushing her teeth and rushed through her other routines before grabbing a toasted cream cheese bagel that she had prepared from the night before and heated it up. She grabbed it and went out the door snacking on it as she headed towards the hall of hearts to meet Nobleheart.

Meawhile, Nobleheart was there five minutes early as he sat down in a chair at the conference table. This should be a good day today. He mused to himself as he sat down contemplating how the meeting would go. It was just then that Trueheart stepped in with the tail end of her bagel in her mouth.

"Trueheart?" Inquired Nobleheart giggling slightly as he saw her. "What are you eating?"

"A smagel," She replied with her mouth still full as she sat down by him. "A bagel." She replied. as she took the bagel out of her mouth. Nobleheart laughed at her pronunciation of the word. "What's so funny?" She replied placing her arms on her hips.

"You! Smagel!" He replied as he busted up laughing rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Replied Trueheart clearly annoyed. "Anyways, you wanted to see me this morning?"

Nobleheart cleared his throat. "Ahem yes I did." He replied as he sat back down in his chair acting more seriously. "Now Trueheart, you and I both know that Shimmeringstar should be exiled for what he did. It isn't right that a murderer lives amongst us."

"Murderer! Nobleheart? He defended us, he didn't kill the Vizior and the rat in cold blood." She argued. "Besides, we promised him we'd always be there for him! We can't reneg on our promise to him now." She said a bit distraught. "That would split this family in two!"

"Even so," Replied Nobleheart as he crossed one leg over the other. "Its our duty to send a message to the rest of the carebear family that it isn't right to kill! Whether it be to defend this family or the innocent." Trueheart narrowed her eyes at Nobleheart in disgust. "Now, c'mon Trueheart, you know I'm right about this. Its clearly defined on our rules of conduct." Nobleheart said as he layed back as if to say, "check mate!"

"Even so, some things are more important that rules! Like listening to your heart and extending forgiveness when those rules are broken!" She stammered as she was very bothered with how cold Nobleheart was becoming towards Shimmeringstar.

"Now Trueheart, even so, we shouldn't be making exceptions for anyone, I think you know that!" Nobleheart said as his voice was raised a few degrees as he uncrossed his legs.

Trueheart looked down for a moment deep in thought before she responded. "I'm sorry Nobleheart, but we already settled this matter yesterday. This argueemnt is closed." Trueheart said as she looked Nobleheart directly in his eyes.

"You mean your going to side with the human! That murderer!" Nobleheart said as he stood up.

Trueheart stepped up face to face with Nobleheart. "Yes. And he's not a murderer! Can't you see he protected us from Noheart's forces! Don't you see? We wouldn't of won that battle without him and had he not showed up at the time he did we may be all trapped and shackled in Noheart's castle somewhere." She argued as the two were now touching muzzles.

"FINE! You choose him over me and your family although weve known each other for far longer!" Nobleheart said as a tear escaped his eyes.

"Nobleheart, I didn't mean it like that." Trueheart said as she gently placed her paw on his to console him. "I love you, you know that."

Nobleheart swiped her hand away as he closed his eyes with tears now leaking more rapidly before he turned back before he left out the door. "Then if you loved me, then you'd chose me and not HIM!" He said as he slammed the door storming out. Trueheart's knees buckled from underneath her and she cryed as she placed her paws over her face.

Meanwhile, Wish bear was with Goodluck and Polite panda watching Lonesomeheart, Aqua, and Sky-Heart bear train. Except this time, it was Aqua and Sky-Heart bear training with magic.

"Dolphin fire!" Shouted Aqua bear as he thrusted his hands forward unleashing his patended attack that went quickly towards the sky blue bear. Sky-Heart bear quickly crossed his arms and created a shield which the fire consumed but protected Sky-Heart bear till the attack dissipated.

"Guardian fire!" He shouted as he cupped his hands together in a counter attack. Aqua bear merely extended his paws out and his hands glowed red as they consumed the fire till it was completely gone.

"Dolphin ice!" Shouted Aqua bear as he unleashed the magical attack. Sky-Heart bear's eyes rose with alarm as he leaped out of the way just in time to avoid being froze. "What's the matter Sky-Heart bear? Too cold for you?" Aqua bear boasted with a smirk. Sky-Heart bear responded with his eyes glowing an ethereal white. "What's this?" Aqua bear said bewildered as he watched till Sky-Heart bear suddenly disappeared form site. "Where did you go?" He said looking around.

"Psychic freeze!" Shouted Sky-Heart bear from the sky. Aqua bear looked up but only in time to see an ice blue wave of immense energy come down on him. He raised his paws before the attack hit him head first covering his entire body with Sky-Heart bear levitating above him.

"Dolphin shield!" Shouted a voice from within the attack as a faint glow could be seen which shimmered off the ice attack. When the attack finally dissipated, Sky-Heart bear touched down with both hands and somersaulted forward landing on his feet then turned to see a fiery shield that surrounded Aqua bear which disappeared from site.

"Impressive! Whoever taught you those moves, trained you well." Sky-Heart bear praised.

"Your not so bad yourself buddy!" Aqua bear said as he grasped his saber. "Shall we continue?"

Sky-Heart bear grabbed his saber and activated his which glowed a sky-blue while Aqua's glowed a aqua marine. Sky-Heart bear dashed into Aqua bear knocking him backwards, but Aqua bear managed to regain his stance as he slid for a few feet. Sky-Heart bear came charging in at normal speed this time. Aqua bear spread his legs apart.

"Carebears stare!" Shouted Aqua bear as he hit Sky-Heart bear in the chest knocking him backwards while loosing his saber. Aqua bear charged in and began swiping at Sky-Heart bear. Sky-Heart bear gracefully dodged each hit with ease not wasting any motion till he grabbed Aqua bear's weaponed hand by his wrist and twisted his wrist with a good jerk causing Aqua bear to drop his saber then followed up with a knee to Aqua's chest then used the heart and pushed him backwards. He then reached out with his arm extended in the direction of his saber calling it back to him floating in the air and reactivated it. He then began charging in swiping at Aqua bear who barely avoided the hits rather clumsily till he tripped on his own feet and landed on his back with Sky-Heart bear placing the saber just inches away from his shoulder. "Okay, you win I give!" He said a bit frustrated as Sky-Heart bear deacticated his saber and offered Aqua bear his paw which he gladly accepted. Sky-Heart bear pulled him to his feet.

"You did well." Sky-Heart bear complimented as Aqua bear dusted himself off.

"Then why do I keep losing?" Aqua inquired as he called his saber back to himself and placed it away in his furry pocket. "That's the third time I lost today! Once to Lonesomeheart and twice to you." Aqua bear said clearly frustrated.

"Patience Aqua bear, you've got to understand I have several more years in saber training than you do." Sky-Heart bear replied calmly.

"I know, but its still frustrating always loosing!" He said. Sky-Heart bear stroked his chin and changed the subject.

"I know it is, but its not like I have it altogether, I can't even manage a simple carebear's stare." Replied Sky-Heart bear as he extended his tummy symbol out. "Carebear's stare!" He shouted but all he got was a small burst of energy and nothing more.

Aqua bear placed his paw on Sky-Heart's shoulder. "It seems we both have much to learn together Sky-Heart."

"Indeed we do." Sky-Heart replied nodding in acknowledgement.

"Pah, as if," Replied Lonesomeheart as both of the male bears turned to face the hot ink bear. "At least you two can use magic. All I can do is sword fight and use my tummy symbol." She replied a bit agitated that the boys were so focused on there own problems. "I can't tell you how frustrating it is not being able to use the powers that Mel'feir said I had in me." Lonesome complained.

"Learning how to use magic takes lots of time and patience in meditation Lonesomeheart." Aqua bear said turning to her. "I'm sure if you'd meditate, you'd be able to use your powers that lay dorment inside you."

"That's easy for you to say!" Protested Lonesomeheart.

Sky-Heart bear looked at Lonesomeheart. "If you want to learn, I can meditate with you." Sky-Heart bear suggested.

"Okay, then let's get started then. Its the only way I suppose." Lonesomeheart bear said rolling her eyes as she sat down and closed her eyes and concentrated. Aqua bear and Sky-Heart bear joined her while Goodluck, and Polite panda silently joined them and also joined in the meditation.

Shimmeringstar had just gotten up and was doing his daily routine of exercises till he felt a pair of hands around his eyes blocking his vision as he was sitting down meditating.

"Guess who?" Giggled a med high pitched voice.

Grabbing her wrists, "Let me guess, Wish bear?" Shimmeringstar said.

Wish bear giggled. "You guessed right!" Wish bear replied with her head hanging over Shimmers.

"Come here you!" Shimmeringstar said as he grabbed her around the waist.

"No! Don't!" She yelped laughing while he pulled her into his lap with her now sitting with her back facing him. "Morning love, How are you?" She replied as she turned and kissed him lightly on his cheek causing him to blush slightly.

Shimmeringstar kissed her back. "Good. though I'm still bothered by Nobleheart..." He said looking down. Wish bear reached over his shoulder and hugged him.

"I'm sure he'll come around and he'll get to liking you again." Wish bear replied.

"I hope so." Replied Shimmeringstar. The two sat alone for a moment with no words spoken till Wish bear broke the silence.

"Well, I've got star-o-scope duty today till this afternoon. Would you like to do something together then?" The teal bear replied with a smile.

"I'd love too." The human replied as they kissed for a long moment before finally breaking apart. "Aww, you don't have to go so soon do you?" Shimmers pouted as he was enjoying this peaceful quiet time with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do," Wish bear replied. "But I promise, will do something together this afternoon. See you!" With that she scurried off with Shimmeringstar watching her till she disappeared from site.

"I love you Wish bear!" Shimmers shouted to her as she turned around looking over her shoulder.

"I love you too!" She said as she threw a kiss at him from her paws which caused Shimmeringstar to blush a bit as she disappeared from site.

Nobleheart was wondering deep away from Carelot as he tried burning off some steam from the mornings events.

"Who does she think she is to hurt me like that!" Replied Nobleheart horse. "If she's going to treat me like that, then I don't need her! You hear me! I don't need you Trueheart!" He shouted back into Carelot which he was a good distance from. But little did he know, there was someone dwelling in the clouds watching him. "GRRRR!" He gritted his teeth angrily as he kicked some of the purple clouds. "Huh? Purple clouds?" He then took a closer at his surroundings and realized that he was in neutral territory. "Ooops, I better get back. I'm way too close to Noheart's castle." But as he turned, he tripped. "Ouch! Huh?" He turned to see what tripped him but didn't see anybody. "Must have tripped over my own feet. Oh well, I better get back now." As he turned, he saw Beastly standing there with his net.

"Not so fast carebear cousin! Your coming with me!"

"Beastly! You better go away unless you want me to call you!" Nobleheart said with his tummy symbol beginning to glow.

"SHA!SHA!SHA!SHA! Oh, I don't think so carebear! Shadows, surround him!" Nobleheart heard noises behind him and saw the shadows.

"CALL!" Shouted Nobleheart stunning the two shadows. He then turned around as a net fell over his head then covered him head to toe. He struggled agaisnt the net as beastly picked him up. "Beastly! Put me down! Right now!" Shouted Nobleheart.

"Oh, I don't think so carebear! Your coming back with me as a gift for Noheart." Beastly threw him in a small cage like contraption which lay connected to his flying contraption which gave Nobleheart very little wriggle room as he was now scrunched and could barely breath. "Now, back to Noheart! A-SHA! SHA! SHA! SHA!" He laughed as he hopped on his bike and flew away with the shadow like minions following him in the sky.

'HELP!-HELP!" Shouted Nobleheart. But no one heard him as they flew off to the castle.

A short while later, Noheart had saw his prize and had placed Nobleheart in arm straps outside of a dungeon.

"Excellent work Beastly! For once, you've done something useful." Noheart said.

"Thank you boss!" Beastly said with a smile.

"With you here, I can finally make an end of Shimmeringstar thanks to you!" Noheart said as he looked over at Nobleheart.

"GO ahead, the sooner the better." Nobleheart said as he turned his head away from Noheart's gaze.

"Oh, I thought you cared about him." Noheart replied.

"Why should I care for a murderer? He doesn't even belong in the carebear family. It was a mistake ever letting him join us in the first place!" Nobleheart replied.

"Hmm, how interesting! In that case, I'll waste no time! Beastly, send this letter to the rest of the carebears!"

"Ye..yess, bababa boss!" He stammered saluting him as he took the letter and took off to Carelot to deliver Noheart's letter.

Meanwhile, back in Carelot, Trueheart had finished wiping her tears and left the hall of hearts back to her home. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her crying, let alone the nasty confrontation that her and her love had just had. But just as she was about half way to her house, she saw several of the carebears gathered together by the carometer which began to drop slightly. She decided she better investigate. As she walked over, she saw Wish bear, and Braveheart along with the other bears gathered together looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Trueheart asked. "Why are you all crying?"

"Look!" Braveheart said as he pointed to a letter that Wish bear held. Braveheart handed it over to her as the letter read.

"If you ever want to see your precious Nobleheart back! Then no one comes to my castle except for Shimmeringstar. I have a score to settle with him! If anyone else comes along, then you'll never see your precious Nobleheart ever again! MOHAHAHAHAHA! Signed Noheart."

"This is terrible! We have to rescue him!" Trueheart announced. "Where's Shimmeringstar?"

"I saw him last training at his house this morning." Wish bear replied. Trueheart didn't waste any time as she took off to his house with Braveheart and everyone else following her. When they got there, they saw Shimmeringstar doing some impressive training as he was on this cloud like contraption centered into a shape of a rock and he was leaning on his hands from one side to the other as he kicked up and then to his sides.

"What's he doing?" Inquired Lonesomeheart bear.

"There he is working on his murderous tricks no doubt." Braveheart muttered to himself from afar as they now approached within ear shot of Shimmeringstar who mistimed placing his hand down and landed on his face falling forward.

"Shimmeringstar! Are you okay?" Wish bear said as she came running up to him. Shimmeringstar got up laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wish bear. I just miscalculated is all." The human replied as he stood up and looked around. "Whoa, what's the occasion?" Joaquin said a bit overwhelmed by the company.

Trueheart stepped up and now stood in front of Shimmeringstar. "Shimmers, we need your help. Noheart has captured Nobleheart." Shimmeringstar's smile left his face as he saw this was serious. "And he has demanded that you come alone to his castle." Shimmers turned away for a moment and gritted his teeth. He did not want to rescue that horse after how much hate he has shown him. "Shimmers? Something wrong?" Shimmers replied without turning.

" news is just a abit unexpected that's all." Shimmeringstar said over his shoulder.

"Shimmers, are you scared to go alone? Maybe we can send Lonesomeheart, Aqua, or Sky-Heart bear with you." Suggested Trueheart with a smile.

"That won't be necessary," Replied Shimmeringstar. "If I don't go alone, Noheart will kill Nobleheart." Joaquin said bluntly as he turned around.

'Oh no, that's horrible!" Replied one carebear.

"What are we going to do?" Replied another. After all this commotion began, Trueheart raised her paws to calm everyone down only to have Braveheart step up next to Trueheart.

"Shimmeringstar, please, your the only one who can help him. Please!" Braveheart begged as all eyes were now all on Shimmeringstar.

"I'll go and get him. I won't let Noheart lay a finger on him." He vowed as all the carebears cheered him on and Trueheart breathed a sigh of relief. "But I better get going if I'm too rescue him. Who knows what Noheart may be doing to him this very moment."

"Thank you Shimmeringstar!" Braveheart said as he came up and hugged Shimmers.

"OOf, okay, okay, calm down." Shimmeringstar said.

"Sorry, its just that he's like a father to us and if anything were to ever happen to him I'd..." Braveheart stopped as if that explained it all. Shimmeringstar placed his hands on Braveheart's shoulders.

"Nothing will happen to him Braveheart." Shimmers then turned to Trueheart. "I promise Trueheart, I'll rescue him and he'll be returned here safe and sound." All of the carebears cheered as Shimmers said this. "But now I better get ready and move along."

"Be careful Shimmeringstar." Trueheart.

"Don't worry Trueheart, I will." Shimmeringstar said with a smile to her as she smiled back at him as Shimmeringstar disappeared into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever UnitedForever divided2**

by ~eternaldragonstear

Chapter 2 Shimmering Star to the Rescue

Nobleheart was now in a dungeon by himself and was sighing to himself. But he was surprised as he saw a stranger open his door and released him from his stocks. "Who are you?" Nobleheart inquired. Then Shimmeringstar releases his hood. "You! GO away I don't need your help." Nobleheart protested as he looked away.

"Not till after I rescue you." Shimmeringstar said as he helped him down picking him up from underneath his arms.

"This doesn't change anything you know. Just because you can save a horse doesn't mean you're off the hook for killing some rats." Nobleheart horse replied.

"Must we argue now? Keep it quiet or your going too." Too late,

Shimeringstar saw a nearby shadow leaving the room quickly.

"Now see what you've caused?" Shimmeringstar shot back at Nobleheart. "Let's go before more guards arrive."

Nobleheart rolled his eyes. "Typical. I wasn't the only one making noise, but I get the blame. What ever happened to respecting your elders?"

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you," Shimmeringstar shot back. "Now are you going to come with me or do I have to carry you?" He said narrowing his eyes at him.

Nobleheart horse snapped back angrily at Shimmeringstar. "ALRIGHT!" Nobleheart horse took a deep breath before speaking. "Alright. Just stay close, and do try to listen to me."

"Look, I know the way out Nobleheart,' Shimmeringstar replied firmly. "So follow my lead please and will get out of here, otherwise, you'll only lead us into trouble and possibly Noheart."

Nobleheart horse turned snapped at Shimmeringstar. "Nonesense. I've had to sneak in and out of this place hundreds of times. I know some good secret hiding places that we can crawl through. We'll never get caught!" He argued spiritedly while crossing his arms. "All you've ever seen is the out in the open. I know the hidden knoocks and crannies. Here, this way. Here's a good sized crack in the wall that even you can fit into." Nobleheart said pointing out.

"And I used to live here remember?" Shimmeringstar said now losing patience with this horse. "Now let's stop arguing and get going." He said to him as he turned expecting Nobleheart to follow.

Nobleheart horse replies back snydly. "Alright, fine. If you want to talk around in the open like a calf going to the slaughter, than be my guest. I'm going home!" Nobleehart slips into a small crack.

"Hey, get back here!" Shimmers said as he dove for him in a attempt and managed to grab his ankle.

Nobleheart horse came falling down on his face* Ouch! Let me go!"

"Sorry, I promised Trueheart I was going to rescue you and if I have to carry you the whole way then so be it!" Shimmers said as he picked up the horse elder and now held him firmly by his waist.

Nobleheart horse was now wiggling like a mad creature. "Put me down! This is no way to treat your elders! Let me go this instant young man!"

"Shh! your going to get us caught!" Shimmeringstar said as he placed a hand over the horse's muzzle.

Nobleheart turned his head to and fro but couldn't shake the humans hand off his muzzle. So he mumbled till he got fed up with it and finally did the thing he didn't really want to do. But this murdurer didn't leave him any choice! So he bit down hard on Shimmeringstar's hand which instantly drew blood.

"Youch!" Shimmeringstar said as he dropped the elder grasping his hand. "What did you do that for?" He said gazing at Nobleheart in disbelief that he would even do that to him.

"You grabbed me. What was I supposed to do? Let you drag me around like a stubborn cub, or one of your dead rats?" Nobleheart said with his eyes crossed.

That hit Shimmeringstar hard, although his feelings were hurt, he managed to stay composed. "Fine! Go your own way. But I'm not rescuing you again if you get caught." Shimmeringstar said as he wrapped his bleeding hand that he ripped from his cloak and turned away from Nobleheart.

Nobleheart stares blankly at him "Good luck with No Heart! Your going to need it!" He said with a rhy smile.

"Some friend you turned out to be. You promised to look after me, but I guess its just like you carebears to break your promises huh?" He said as he hid his face with a tear that escaped his eyes.

Nobleheart horse froze in place. "A Care Bear is meant to find peace, not murder." He says this over his shoulder, not even looking at Shimmeringstar to conceal his own emotions.

Shimmeringstar didn't say nothing back and walked out of the room as he heard troops and shadows coming to there location.

Nobleheart dives into the crack and quicky scurries away.

"What kind of crap is this! I come and rescue him and he doesn't let me help him!" He said musing to himself. Shimmeringstar continued to walk, but heard a scream that he recognized as Nobleheart.

Shimmeringstar hears Nobleheart. "Beastly! Let go of me!"

"Oh what fun! We recaptured you and this time your not going to get away this time carebear cousin..." Beastly said as he grabbed him along with some of Noheart's shadows.

"Now tell me, how did you get out of there in the first place?" He inquired looking at the horse inquisitively.

Nobleheart horse could do nothing but squirm. "No! N... *the sound of his voice is choked by shadows wrapping around him.*

"No matter," Replied Beastley. "This time, your not going to get away."

"Put him down!" Demanded a voice from the shadows.

"Who said that?" Beastly said looking around the room.

"I did!" Shimmeringstar said as he stepped forward.

"Ahh! Get him! Its Shimmeringstar.!" Shouted Beastley as he stepped away from Shimmeringstar in fear while some shadows stepped up while the others shadows, began to take Nobleheart away. Shimmeringstar made quick work of them with his stare coming out of his hands and went after Beastley and the other shadows. Beastley tried to run, but could not as Shimmeringstar grabbed him, and punched him hard in the stomach sending crashing to the ground. Shimmeringstar went after the other two shadows who were now taking away Nobleheart.

"Carebears stare!" Shouted Shimmeringstar cupping his hands together as they shimmered a bright white unleashing a mean beam of white energy causing the shadows to faulter to the side, while Nobleheart was knocked semi hard to the ground from the force Shimmers attack. The shadows cursed and retreated not wanting anymore. "Are you okay?" Shimmeringstar said gently placing a hand on Nobleheart's shoulder as he noticed he was now bleeding from a semi deep gash upon his stomach. WIthout saying a word, Shimmeringstar took his shirt off. "Hold still, I need to slow down the bleeding." He said as he attempted to wrap the elder up.

Noble Heart was having a hard time breathing. With every breath, he could feel the wound move. "What have you done to me?" he said, watching the blood ooze out of the wound. He watched as the blood fell from the gash in his stomach, watching it bleed over half of his tummy symbol. The wound looked as though it had cut his tummy symbol in half.

"Me? I haven't done anything," He replied as he wrapped his shirt around him and tightened up the shirt around the wound. "But saved your furry hide." Although the wound was drastically slowed, it still bled slightly. "We better get you over to Redemptionheart's fast! Please, let me carry you. You won't make it on your own strength."

Noble Heart didn't like looking weak in Shimmering Star's presence, but he knew that if he didn't at least let the youngster help him, he would die on the floor of that miserable castle. "Don't let me down," he said slowly.

Shimmeringstar was taken back in surprise that he consented to his help. "I won't, I promise." Shimmers vowed as he bent down and offered for him to get up on his back. "C'mon, get on my back. I'll carry you."

"No," he said demandingly. "You'll split me more open than I am now. Why don't you use your jacket and create a carrier for me. You can hold me in front of you much easier."

Shimmeringstar at first almost objected, but sensed Noheart nearby. So he took off his brown cloak and wrapped Nobleheart inside of it. "Hang on!" Shimmeringstar said as he wrapped Nobleheart up and held the elder in front of him and ran down the hall carrying a disgruntled horse. Shimmers ran into a dark room and ran quickly through it, and was now outside the castle as he ran past a door way that led to the outside.

"Comeback here SHimmeringstar!" Shouted No heart as he transformed into his lightning form and landed in front of them stopping Shimmeringstar dead in his tracks. "At last we meet again! But this time, it will be you who falls." Nobleheart said as his voice slowed to a whisper at the end of his comment.

"Can you go away Noheart? Can't you see I'm carrying a sick carebear who needs medical attention?" Shimmeringstar griped out of frustration. "Hang on Nobleheart, I have to place you down." He said as he gently laid Nobleheart down on the dark purple clouds and prepared for battle.

Noble Heart winced as he was set down on the clouds. Unlike Care-A-Lot clouds, the clouds of this place were cold and hard. "Good luck," he said weakly, wrapping himself in the cloak to keep himself warm.

Shimmeringstar got out his duo saber and battled with No heart trading with blows. back and forth. Shimmeringstar made quick work of him or so it seemed but before he could deliver the blow...

"You may have beaten me, but at least I can destroy that carebear!" Shouted Noheart as he aimed and fired purple lightning with a out stretched blue hand striking Nobleheart causing him to cry out in pain.

"NOBLEHEART!" Shouted Shimmeringstar as he quickly knocked away No heart's hand and placed his saber just inches away from No heart's throat with adrenalin searing through him. "You'll pay for that cheap shot with your life!" He raised his saber and was about to strike down till...

It felt like Noble Heart's insides were trying to force their way out of him. He could feel his gash spreading wider and wider, the blood gushing out of him. Though he could not see it, the color of his fur was beginning to go pale with blood loss.

Shimmeringstar felt Nobleheart's life signs fading away. "Nobleheart!" He placed his weapon away, and ran towards the elder and wrapped him in his arms. "Nobleheart, please, don't die! Hang on." He begged to him looking at him directly in his eyes hoping he'd respond.

Noble Heart felt pained as he breathed, each breath hurting more and more. He didn't want to think about how much agony talking would be. Rather than describing how he felt, he lifted the shirt Shimmering Star had used to bandage him, showing him what No Heart had done to him. He couldn't look himself due to how much moving hurt, but he could feel how much deeper the wound had become while it widened.

"Nobleheart," Shimmeringstar replied. "This is going to take alot of my strength, but I have no choice!" His eyes began to glow white, as he sent out a spector. Noheart saw that he was beginning to teleport and slowly made his way to his feet. "You can't do that! Your not getting away from me!" No heart reached out with his hands and struck the two heroes as Shimmeringstar took the brunt end of it shielding Nobleheart from the attack as his eyes continued to glow. This continued on as he grimaced in pain till the spector finally reached Carelot. "Teleport!" He said as they both disappeared from site.

"Nooo!" Shouted Noheart. "You'll pay for this some day Shimmeringstar! I promise you! I shall have my revenge!" Noheart said shaking his fist.

Back in Carelot, the carebears were pacing back and forth nervously in front of the hall of hearts wondering if they ever were going to see Nobleheart ever again.

"Do you think Nobleheart's going to be okay?" Inquired Aqua bear to Trueheart.

"I hope so," Trueheart replied. It was just then that Shimmeringstar appeared right in front of them with Nobleheart wrapped in his arms.

"Where's Redemptionheart bear? Nobleheart needs immediate medical attention!" Shimmers said looking around for her frantically.

"I'm right here!" Replied the multi colored bear stepping forward.

"Nobleheart has a deep gash to his stomach across his tummy symbol." He replied. Redemptionheart took a look and saw that Nobleheart was still bleeding clear through the jacket.

"We better get him to my clinic, asap!" She replied. Shimmeringstar nodded as they got there as soon as they could with Shimmeringstar carrying him carefully.

The sight of Noble Heart in such a state made several sick. To see their founder, the one who many of them consider a father figure, in such a state was completely frightening. Seeing that strong someone at the verge of death in the arms of someone already known as a murderer made them feel so scared.

Brave Heart Lion ran up to the situation, ready to pounce on Shimmering Star. "What have you done?" he hollered, looking over tearfully at his beloved founder.

Shimmeringstar sensed the mood and the fear of the bears. He was shocked to say the least at this.

"I didn't do anything to Nobleheart," Shimmeringstar replied calmly. "I rescued him just like I said I would do."

Brave Heart scouled at Shimmering Star, an expression that he found hard to hold as he watched his founder bleed. "Put him down right now!" he said forcefully, trying to fight back his negative emotions.

"Not until we get him to Redemptionheart's office," Shimmeringstar replied with firmness. Why was he acting like this? He thought to himself.

Brave Heart stood in front of Shimmering Star, holding his arms out in front of him. "We'll take him from here," he said forcefully, taking a step forward as he spoke in hopes of looking tougher. "You just set him down, gently. You hurt him anymore and I swear you'll be in the same spot he's in, only nobody'll wanna help you!"

As he spoke, a few other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins lined up behind Brave Heart to help block their intruder's path. Brave Heart could feel Funshine Bear's paw land supportively on his shoulder. "You tell 'em Brave Heart," She said, readying her stance for a Care Bear Stare in case the predicament got any worse.

"Your wrong Braveheart, Everyone step back!" Demanded a sky-blue bear that stood in front of Shimmeringstar. "Can't you see he's trying to help? All of this needless bickering is not going to help Nobleheart get any better. Now stand aside!" He said authoritatively as Shimmeringstar was glad to have some help. Wish bear, Aqua, and Lonesomeheart, and Redemptionheart also stepped up in front.

"Stand aside! This is my patient!" Redemptionheart bear shouted. "And if any of you hinder Shimmeringstar carrying Nobleheart, you could worsen Nobleheart's condition and he may never recover. Is that what you want? Do you want him to die?" She asked staring down the opposing bears who were backing Braveheart. Redemptionheart was not the aggressive type by nature. But when it came to the care of her patients, she'd do anything to help that patient, against any opposition.

Despite how protective he was feeling, Brave Heart decided to stand aside. "If you all can keep an eye on him, and REALLY keep an eye on him, then okay," he said, waving his followers to stand back. "I don't want anything else to happen to poor Noble Heart, especially in the hands of that murderer."

Shimmeringstar looked at Braveheart in shock but threw ignored it as he carried Nobleheart past them.

"Why did you say that?" Sky-Heart bear said as he pushed Braveheart to the side with a shoulder check knocking Braveheart aside.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for!" Lonesomeheart bear said standing over Braveheart who now lay on his back.

"You can call him what you want, but who rescued him? You certainly didn't!" Aqua bear scowled as he walked past him as well. Wish bear merely shook her head from side to side before she spoke.

"I can't believe you guys! Were suppose to be carebears that help one another. But instead, you choose to verbally abuse Shimmeringstar instead of loving him and helping him when he risked his own skin to rescue Nobleheart. I'm ashamed of you all!" Wish bear said as she walked past them following Shimmeringstar.

.Brave Heart was furious. "I didn't kill anyone!" he shouted as he slowly got up from the ground with the help of his friends. He had thought about persuing his attackers, but Proud Heart Cat held his arm. "Don't," she said firmly, looking Brave Heart in the eye. "The longer we make them wait, the longer Noble Heart has to wait."

Proud Heart could feel Brave Heart's arm beginning to shake from his supressed emotions. She really felt badly for him, especially since she felt similarly. "Hey, come on now," she said, slowly letting go of his arm. "You'll have plenty of time to drill that arrogant show off. He's got to know what he's doing isn't the Care Bear way, and who better to tell him that than the leader of the Care Bear Cousins." As Proud Heart's paw left Brave Heart's arm, she could feel Brave Heart grab onto it. She could see tears slowly leak from his eyes. "I may be the leader," he said, his voice effected by his emotions, "but I'm not the founder. He's the one lying in the arms of a killer, and I don't know if he'll ever be the same."

They finally arrived at Redemptionheart's clinic and Redmemptionheart went in opening the door for Shimmeringstar to step through along with his friends. After they entered, Redemptionheart bear stood by the door and blocked it from anyone else entering.

"I'm sorry, but since everyone is here and the waiting room is not big enough, only Tenderheart, Trueheart, Braveheart, and Shimmeringstar's friends will be allowed in here." She replied. Everyone grumbled as Braveheart, Trueheart, and Tenderheart all entered the waiting room while Redemptionheart bear led Shimmeringstar to the emergency room and gently laid Nobleheart down on a bed covered with white tissue covering a brown bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shimmeringstar said concerned.

"I won't know till I run some tests." Redemptionheart explained. "So please, I'm going to ask you too wait in the waiting room along with the others." Shimmeringstar nodded and walked out of the room entering the waiting room.

"Shimmeringstar?" Wish bear said as she stood up.

"Yes Wish bear?" Replied Shimmeringstar.

"I apologize for the carebears acting so viciously towards you. I don't think your a murderer." She said as she came up and hugged him.

"I know you don't," Replied Shimmeringstar as he wrapped his arms around Wish bear and held her closely, as he sat down in a chair allowing WIsh bear to fall into his lap. His friends looked onto him. "Thanks for helping me out there Sky-Heart bear." Sky-Heart bear merely nodded while Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear smiled at him in understanding.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Wish bear said as she finally noticed the wrapped cloth around his left hand.

"Long story short, Nobleheart bit me there after I tried to forcefully carry him with me since he didn't want to come with me." He explained.

"That's awful!" Wish bear explained.

Shimmeringstar merely shrugged it off as he said. "Well, that's what I get for putting my hand over his muzzle huh?" He said trying to lighten the situation, but the room became deathly quiet as no one responded and looked at him questioningly.

Brave Heart let out a low sound of distaste as the friends made idle chit chat.

"Can you blame Noble Heart for defending himself?" he said under his breath to Tender Heart, looking at Shimmering Star's hand with a strange delight. Tender Heart shrugged at Brave Heart's comment.

"He could be hurt," he said, trying to sound neutral as he looked at the bite on Shimmering Star's hand from a distance. Brave Heart rolled his eyes at Tender Heart's concern.

"He'll have to wait," he explained. "Noble Heart is the priority, not him. It would serve him right if it got infected."

Trueheart bear shot Braveheart a warning look which caused him to shutter.

"Why do you treat me like that Braveheart? After everything I've done to protect you and this family?" The human said defensively, managing to hide his hurt. "I'd never wish for anything bad to happen to you." Shimmeringstar said with his voice trailing off but he managed to look the lion directly in his eyes.

Brave Heart wanted to stand up and march right up to Shimmering Star, but one look from True Heart ended that idea. Brave Heart crossed his arms like an angry little child and glared at Shimmering Star. "I've done everything in MY power to protect my family," he said angrily. "I'm the leader of the Care Bear Cousins, and if... if anything happens to Noble Heart it'll be my responsibility to take care of my family." Brave Heart had a hard time finishing his sentance, finding it difficult to bring himself to say anything about Noble Heart dying.

It was just then that Redemtptionheart bear stepped into the room.

"Nobleheart is now in stable condition," Redemptionheart replied. "The bleeding has stopped, but I won't know for sure if there will be any further complications till tomorrow." She replied.

"Well, at least the bleeding has stopped." Shimmeringstar stated. "Now what?"

Brave Heart knew that the bleeding coming to a stop was a good sign. "I'd better go tell the others!" He said, a new sense of hope and excitement coming to his vioce. "Tender Heart, you stay here and make sure everything goes alright. I wanna make sure he doesn't get hurt again, if you know what I mean." As his sentance came to a close, Brave Heart's gaze went from Tender Heart's concerned eyes to a backward glance in Shimmering Star's direction. Not wanting anyone else to have the last word, Brave Heart bellowed the word "CHAAARGE" as he exited the waiting room, stopping short with a painful yelp as he accidentally got his tail stuck in the door.

Lonesomeheart went over to where Shimmeringstar leaned forward and whispered to him.

"What a jerk." Said the hot pink bear with a bit of disgust.

"What's his problem? I risked my skin and saved his founder. Why is he treating me with such contempt?" Shimmernigstar said a bit agitated. But as Lonesomeheart looked the human in his eyes, she could see he was clearly hurting in the inside from all of this. Poor guy. She thought to herself. Her facial expressioned softened as she smiled at Shimmers.

"I don't think your a murderer." Lonesomeheart replied.

"Thank you," Shimmeringstar replied willing to take any comfort that he can get since the earlier attacks from the carebear's family. "That means alot to me." He said appreciatively and managed a weak smile, but Lonesomeheart could see it was forced, and more out of pain than it was from her praise to him. "I just wish more of the bears shared your opinion."

"They will," Replied a marine colored bear as he made his way over and stood next to his wife Lonesomeheart. "You belong with us Shimmeringstar and will always be your friends." Aqua bear stood deep in thought for a moment. "Just be positive, and will help you through this." With that, Aqua bear leaned into the human and hugged him unexpectedly.

"Thank you. Both of you." Replied Shimmeringstar as Lonesomeheart also leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Will always be your friends. No matter what." Lonesomeheart said reassuringly. Sky-Heart bear looked on with approval, but didn't say anything. He was just glad that his friend was feeling better.

"I'm still sad that Braveheart made that comment about your wound," Replied Redeptionheart, "Speaking of which, your wound needs to be treated. Come with me." Shimmeringstar broke apart his embrace from Aqua bear and followed Redemptionheart bear to the back in another room. He sat down in a chair as the multi-colored bear took a first aid kit out from a shelf connected to the wall. "Hold out your hand." She instructed softly. Shimmeringstar did just that. "Now this may sting a little." She warned as she poured some peroxide to disinfect the wound. She looked at it in shock as she saw how deep the teeth marks were in his hand. "This bite wound is deep." She commented. "This must have really hurt." She replied as the peroxide finally poured out of the wound till it finished bubbling out.

"It did," Replied Shimmeringstar. "But not as much as being called a murderer." He said looking down sadly.

"Now, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Redemptionheart bear said as she now placed a blue bandage over the wound and took some gauze and wrapped it around his hand.

"He did," Replied Shimmeringstar. "And on top of that, he said it would serve me right if my wound got infected. I never would have thought these carebears cousins could be so cruel!" He said with a tear now streaming down his eyes. Redemptionheart bear saw this mighty caring guardian crying, broken down, and helpless. This shocked her a bit, since he was the bravest person in this family that she knew and leaned on him from time to time. She quickly finished wrapping up the hand and sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I know, he shouldn't of said that either. That wasn't very nice." She said agreeing with him.

"Maybe I should just leave! Everyone else would be better off!" He bellowed loudly.

"Don't think that way! That's not true! We love you and we need you!" She said as she now hugged him tightly consoling Shimmeringstar.

"And I need you guys too. But I feel so shunned." He said as he hugged the bear back and cried in her arms as he leaned his head into her chest.

"Well, your loved here with us." Redemptionheart bear said as she caressed his back consolingly.

Back in the waiting room, the others chatted together.

"Trueheart, why did Braveheart say those cruel things to Shimmeringstar? He risked everything to rescue Nobleheart." Aqua bear asked a bit irritated at the situation.

"Don't take it personally Aqua bear, Braveheart's just upset right now." Trueheart explained.

"Saying he's a murderer and hoping his wound get's infected?" Aqua bear said apprehensively. "That isn't right! He hurt Shimmer's feelings. I could sense how hurt he was inside." He said now looking sad reflecting on Shimmeringstar's pain. Trueheart remained silent not knowing what else to say sinse it might raise tension that might make this situation worse. Not knowing what else to do, she gazed at Tenderheart and made eye contact with him that expressed, "Do you know what to say to make this because I'm fresh out of ideas!"

Tender Heart had tried to stay as out of the argument as much as possible since he felt it wasn't his argument to begin with. He had hoped to look like he was as absorbed in a magazine article as he could, but with True Heart's question he realized that he wasn't fooling anyone. "I don't know," he said with an honest sigh. "I know what I saw him do to the rats, but I didn't see what he did in No Heart's castle. I'm afraid to listen to anybody accept Noble Heart, and he...I..."

For the first time since the whole thing began, Tender Heart was at a loss for words. He wanted to believe that there was still good in Shimmering Star, but his memory of the mangled rat corpses remained as buried in his mind as the dead rats were in their cloud graves. Having to be one of the Care Bears responsible for the makeshift funeral, he was still battling the mental image. "I want to go for a walk." He finally finished his sentence, setting the magazine down messily as he walked toward the door.

Aqua and Lonesomeheart, both turned to Trueheart.

"Why are they being so mean to Shimmeringstar? This is very similar to what happened the last time and he ran away because of it!" Lonesomeheart stated.

"Yeah, so why are they acting up like this again? Maybe they do want Shimmeringstar gone!" Said Aqua bear a bit sadly. Sky-Heart bear stood up in front of them.

"Perhaps its best, we all wait for Nobleheart to wake up and let him tell us his version of things and not make any more predictions on the matter since none of us were there and don't know what truly happened." Sky-Heart bear aid trying to mediate the situation.

"Sky-Heart? Are you saying that Shimmeringstar did this to Nobleheart?" Lonesomeheart asked as she turned and faced him.

"No, I..." He stammered.

"Then why would you even say that?" Aqua bear said with a tear streaming down his cheek. Sky-Heart bear was about to respond and tell Aqua bear he was only trying to be impartial in the matter. But after seeing the state of mind he was in, he knew that was the last thing he needed to hear especially since he knew how emotional Aqua bear could be. He admired his loyalty and affection for Shimmeringstar, but that also made Aqua bear vulnerable to believe that Shimmeringstar could never do no wrong. He took a long deep breath before responding.

"I have my reasons," Sky-Heart bear replied. "Everything will be known in due time." This clearly got Aqua bear upset as he got in his face.

"Then just tell us!" Demanded Aqua bear. Sky-Heart bear narrowed his eyes at the young bear, but looked away. This angered Aqua bear as he grabbed him by the tuft of his chest fur and yelled. "TELL US!" He demanded shaking the blue bear. Just then, Shimmeringstar and Redemptionheart just walked in the room.

"Aqua bear? What are you doing?" Redeptionheart bear asked.

"Sky-Heart bear won't give me the reasons for..." Wish bear then stood up and shouted before anyone else could say another word.

"That's enough," Shouted Wish bear. All eyes were now turned to her. "Our elder is in the hospital, and Shimmeringstar is being called a murderer! We have enough problems as it is already! Can't we all just get along without accusing each other?" She said frustrated. She looked over at Shimmeringstar who walked towards her concerned.

"Wish bear?" Inquired Shimmeringstar.

"I'm sorry, its just that I can't take anymore of this and everyone calling you a murderer!" Wish bear said as her eyes began to glisten.

"I'm sorry that your going through all of this." Shimmeringstar replied as he hugged her and consoled her. She hugged him back. Everyone remained in silence for a time.

"I suggest you all go and get something to eat since there isn't much else that can be done here. I'll let you all know if there's a change in Nobleheart's condition." Sky-Heart bear nodded as he looked at Shimmeringstar along with Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear.

"Let's all go to the hall of hearts." Replied Shimmeringstar as he helped Wish bear to her feet. As they walked out, Wish bear ran up to Shimmeringstar's side and grasped his left hand in her paw. Shimmeringstar looked over and responded by gently squeezing her paw as they all walked over to the hall of hearts together.

Redemptionheart and Trueheart were the only ones that remained at the clinic together.

"I hope everyone get's along and no fighting breaks out." Trueheart said.

"I hope so as well," Replied Redemptionheart. "With Nobleheart in the state of condition that he's in, all this fighting isn't going to help things."

"I know." Replied Trueheart bear as she got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Replied the multi colored bear.

"TO make sure Shimeringstar doesn't try running away again, and to make sure the peace is kept between him and Braveheart." Trueheart said as she scurried away.

It was now lunchtime in the Hall of Hearts, but the normally bustling afternoon hotspot of gossip and glee had the feeling like the wake of a funeral. Everyone seemed to speak in a whispered hush, and as if they didn't they seemed out of place.

Brave Heart sat at a table with Tender Heart, picking at his food as he talked to his friend. "I sure hope Noble Heart wakes up soon," he said, taking a nibble of his lunch. "I bet he'll be relieved to see Mr. Jedi chased off."

Tender Heart dropped his fork with a loud clang. "You don't know that," he said, lowering his head. "The only one who would know is Noble Heart, and we just have to be patient."

Brave Heart smirked at Tender Heart's response. "I wish I could be as understanding as you sometimes buddy," Brave Heart said, nudging Tender Heart in a brotherly manner. "But this isn't one of those times to be neutral. I mean, there's a reason we have intuition, and sometimes your intuition is the best yardstick you've got when you've got nothing else to work with."

Shimmeringstar and his friends Sky-Heart, Aqua, Lonesomeheart, and Wish bear entered the hall of hearts and all sat down together at a table eating. Shimmeringstar and his friends looked around as they sensed the unusual tension around the room. Nothing was said for a bit till Wish bear decided to brake the silence.

"So umm, what do you guys plan on doing in the mean time?" Wish bear asked not asking anyone in particular.

"I plan on hanging out with Shimmeringstar and hopefully do some saber training with him." Aqua bear said with a smile.

"Me too." Lonesomeheart said also smiling. Sky-Heart bear only observed as he sensed they were not smiling because they were happy. Rather, it was there way of trying to take Shimmeringstar's mind off of Braveheart. Sky-Heart sensed every ounce of pain that Braveheart had caused Shimmeringstar although he never showed it. "Isn't that right Shimmeringstar?"

"I don't know." Shimmeringstar said with a long sigh. Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear looked at each other before addressing Shimmeringstar.

"Why not? We thought you loved to train?" Lonesomeheart said with a look of concern.

"Yeah." Agreed Aqua bear said dismayed.

"I do," Shimmeringstar replied. "But just not today. I'm tired, and I just want to go to bed after I'm done eating."

"Shimmeringstar," Aqua bear replied. "C'mon. We all know its not like you to take naps in the middle of the day."

"Yeah," Replied Lonesomeheart. "Its a beautiful day outside and we'd like to spend some time with you."

"I would too," Replied Wish bear. "I have the afternoon off for once from my star-o-scope thanks to Lovealot covering for me. If you don't want to train, want to do something else?"

"Well I,,," Shimmeringstar stammered taken back by this display of caring they were now showing. Maybe if he tried shewing them away that might work so he could wallow alone. He just didn't want to be around anybody right now. He was sad, confused, and felt so alone despite his friends being around him. "Sorry guys, I'm not really in the mood right now. I'm going home after this lunch." He said as he chomped down on a tuna toasted scrumptious sandwich.

"Shimmeringstar," Wish bear replied as she looked right at him. "Its not good for you to be alone. Especially when we all know how much your hurting right now."

"I'm not hurting, its just that..." He stammered trying to argue.

"Yes you are," Aqua bear replied. "We can all see it on your face and I don't even have to read your mind to know that your sad right now. Especially after..." He stopped and looked over and saw Tenderheart and Braveheart and said this last comment so only his friends at the table could hear it. "What that lion did." The marine colored bear said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, that was totally uncalled for." Lonesomeheart replied irritated in agreement. "I mean, why did he do that? That was totally uncalled for." She said sitting back crossing her arms.

"Aqua, Lonesomeheart," Wish bear said sternly. "This isn't helping the situation any." Lonesomeheart looked down at the table.

"Your right Wish bear, Sorry." Lonesomeheart replied.

"Me too." Aqua bear replied.

"Shimmeringstar, were sorry, but were not going to leave you alone. Especially when we know how sad you you are and we don't want you running away again! Last time you did that, we thought we lost you forever." Wish bear said with a emotional glare of sadness on her face.

"I'm not going to run away. You can trust me." Shimmeringstar said. All three bears looked at him crossing there arms all at the same time. "Sky-Heart bear, you trust me don't you?" He said looking at him who hasn't changed facial expressions since.

"I do," Replied Sky-Heart bear out loud. "But these are your friends, and you shouldn't push them away." Then he spoke telepathically alone to Shimmeringstar thereafter. 'Especially this Wish bear. She really likes you and she might not come back to you if you keep pushing her away."

"I'm not pushing them away," Shimmeringstar replied in a whiny tone. But after he saw Wish bear looking at him with those loving eyes. He loved her and the last thing he wanted to do was push her away or hurt her. 'Your right Sky-Heart bear.' Joaquin communicated back telepathically to Sky-Heart bear.

"Yes you are!" Aqua bear stammered as he got up and gently placed his paws on his shoulders. "Please, don't push us away. We love you, and were your friends." Then Aqua bear leaned into Shimmer's chest with his head and wrapped his arms around him. "So please? Spend some time with us." Aqua bear pleaded. Shimmers sighed deeply.

"Okay, I will." Shimmeringstar replied giving in.

"Thank you." Aqua bear replied as Shimmeringstar hugged him back briefly till he went back to his seat.

"Your welcome," Replied Shimmeringstar. He was happy that he had good friends such as these that wouldn't leave him alone even though he wanted to be alone, especially in times of peril such as this. "Wish bear?"

"Yes Shimmeringstar?" Wish bear replied as she turned to him.

"Thanks for everything. Especially during the trial." He said looking at her appreciatively.

"Your welcome," Replied Wish bear with a smile. "And thanks for not pushing us away or we would have kept pestering you till you changed your mind." She said with a playful smile. Shimmeringstar smiled at Wish bear and now saw that Sky-Heart bear was right. It wouldn't of been wise of him to push her, or his friends away. "What are you smiling at?" Shimmeringstar said as he turned over and saw the sky-blue bear smiling while leaning back on his chair contentedly. He didn't respond as they all returned to there food.

Brave Heart watched with a smirk as the conversation in his periferal vision continued. "What have they got to smile about?" he said under his breath, spitting out the words like a bite of spoiled food.

Overhearing the words, Cheer Bear and Share Bear leaned in. "Probably bragging about those rats," Cheer said, sitting next to Brave Heart.

Tender Heart hated thinking about the dead rats. "I hope not," he said, taking a deep sigh. Share sat next to Tender Heart, feeling sorry for him.

"Don't worry," she said. "You know the old saying. What comes around goes around."

Upon quoting the old saying, the table noticed True Heart walk through the front door.

"Speaking of coming around," Cheer said, nudging Brave Heart in the elbow. "I wonder where she's planning on sitting."

Trueheart walked past the table and walked towards Shimmeringstar's table.

"Hi everyone! Mind if I sit here with all of you?" Trueheart asked.

"Not at all Trueheart, just pull up a chair." Replied Wish bear with Lonesomeheart and Aqua bear nodding with hearty approval. She has won over there respect as of late unlike the other elder who shunned there close friend. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd make sure that Shimmeringstar here is doing okay." Trueheart replied as she looked over at the human.

"I'm doing alright, all things considered." Shimmers said as he continued munching on his sandwich.

"I want to apologize for Braveheart's behavior. But he's taking Nobleheart's state very hard. He's very worried about him."

"Its not your fault he's acting so viciously towards me." Shimmers replied. "I deserve it I guess." He said as he continued to eat while the others looked on with alarm.

"That's not true," Replied Trueheart as she placed a gentle arm around him. "Your loved and valued here Shimmers. The bravery you showed to defend us is something we all consider heroic."

"I wish that were only true." Shimmers replied doubting the elders words for he knew the reality of the situation. "I only did what I had to do in order to defend you and my family. Had Noheart and his horde won, it might of been you or others that would have been hurt. And I love you guys way too much to let that happen to any of you. Even Braveheart." He said looking over at the lion. "But I feel so rejected here. Anything I do seems to only be scrutinized and I no longer feel appreciated around here." He said as he now stopped eating because he was obviously upset and sad about this.

"You know that's not true." Replied Trueheart as she snuggled up to him closely wrapping a consoling arm around him. "We all care about you a great deal. We'd all be very sad if anything were to ever happen to you." She said messaging his back lightly. Shimmeringstar hugged her back but somehow managed to hold back his tears. He had to admit, this made him look weak. But he didn't care about how this looked at the moment. He was in desperate need. He didn't want to be alone. He knew that would destroy him if he ever left. So his heart was torn between staying or running away since since the second option seemed like the logical thing to do to stop the needless division. His friends looked on and continued to eat but all nodded in agreement with Trueheart.

"We would all miss you." Wish bear replied. "So don't you dare ever think of leaving us." Wish bear said with a tear escaping her eyes. The other bears agreed, even Sky-Heart bear who had a cheesy grin which was rare for him.

"Thanks Trueheart, I needed that." He said as he hugged her back.

"Anytime Shimmeringstar, anytime." Trueheart said as they finally stopped embracing as they heard a loud slam behind them. Everyone turned to see that it was Braveheart who had done that and was about to have a few choice words with Shimmeringstar. Braveheart felt betrayed, and hurt by Trueheart's betrayal. She should be taking Nobleheart heart's side not this murderer! He couldn't take it any longer.

"Braveheart? Why did you slam that tray?" Trueheart asked as she now gave him a glaring look of disapproval.

"And why do you pick his side over Noblehearts?" He shouted defiantly pointing at Shimmeringstar.

"Braveheart, you know its not polite to point. Me and Nobleheart raised you better than that." Trueheart said with her patience now wearing thin with this lion. She was not about to let this lion whom she once raised make a fool of her in front of everyone. But before she could reply, Cheer, and Share bear interjected...

Share Bear strode beside Brave Heart and crossed her arms. "You also taught us to express ourselves and share our feelings," she explained. "That's what we're doing. Sharing our feelings of disgust."

Brave Heart was suprised to see how gutsy Share was being, but the support only made him feel better. The only thing that would make him feel even better right now is to break up Shimmering Star's support group so that he'd feel more in the right than guilty. "I'd like to further share my feelings myself," he said, eyeing the group to find their weeknesses and take them away like a hunter lion would with the weak of a herd of prey. "True Heart, why aren't you in there with Noble Heart? Redemption Heart could need your help to change his... his... uh... his medical do-hickey or his whatchama tube in his tummy. If I was you, I'd be keeping my eye on him instead of hovering over weaping willow over here. After all, Noble Heart's injury IS the worst injury a Care Bear has ever received."

Trueheart was shocked that Share bear was taking Braveheart's side. She then turned to Share bear.

"That's true Share bear, but I also taught you to be caring and considerate and not to be mean to others," Trueheart replied. "And Braveheart, why are you questioning what I'm doing? Redemptionheart has Nobleheart taken care of and if she needs my help, she can call me on my caring beeper." She explained as she showed her the red heart shaped communicator. "Also, I care for every member of our family, and Shimmeringstar is in need since you guys keep blaming him and don't know for sure if your accusations are true or not." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Shimmeringstar could not take it anymore. He got up from the table and walked out. Lonesomeheart, Wish bear, and Aqua bear, did want to follow him, but Sky-Heart stood up and stopped them.

"Let him be lads, He needs his time alone." Sky-Heart bear said as they all sat back down but were all very concerned. Upon seeing him leave, Trueheart decided that this stops here and now. Enough pain has been caused, and it had to stop somewhere or things would only get worse.

"Now what's the deal Share, and Braveheart? Ever since Shimmeringstar came back, you've done nothing but insult him, accuse him, and even wished bad things on him. Tell me, are you any better than he?" Trueheart said hoping that would bring them to there senses.

Brave Heart and his supporters shrunk back in shame. They knew she was right, and they had behaved childishly by trying to push the blame onto someone else in order to make themselves feel better. For some reason, it was just easier for them to identify the problem if they had someone to blame besides themselves. As they all said a collective "sorry," the tones of their voices reflected more concern over the situation than the person they were appologizing for.

Trueheart gently placed her paw on Braveheart's shoulders.

"That's okay Braveheart, we all make mistakes." Trueheart said consolingly. It was just then that her caring beeper went off. She picked up a red heart shaped device that was the size of her paw. "Trueheart here."

"Trueheart Nobleheart has awakened. He's weak, but conscious." Redemptionheart bear replied.

"Really? That's great! I'll be right over!" She said clicking the communicator off. "Everyone, Nobleheart's awake. Let's go over and see him!" Trueheart led the way out the door and went over to Redemptionheart's office. Lonesomeheart, Wish bear, Sky-Heart, and Aqua bear all followed suit as well.

Meanwhile, Shimmers was alone at his house reflecting on the days events. He was very sad over all the division that was taking place and began blaming himself for being the cause. He sat alone in his house for awhile till he finally decided to go for some reading material. After trudging through some books, he found a bible and decided to read that. He read John Chapter nine the blind man that received his sight. That poor guy, rejected and all alone. Not even his own parents wanted him except for Christ who came back for him after he was rejected by the chief priests of that time in Jerusalem. He thought to himself before getting down to his knees and began praying to the Lord almighty. After a few minutes, he found renewed strength in Christ and decided it was time to stop running away, and time to face his problems. He put the bible away and walked back to the hall of hearts with his head held high determined to face his problems head on.

Now after everyone arrived at Redemptionheart's office, Redemptionheart stepped out and aloud only Tenderheart, Braveheart, and Trueheart to go see Nobleheart. The other bears protested, but did what the multi colored bear asked nonetheless.

"Now keep in mind he's very weak." Warned Redemptionheart bear as she led them inside the room where he now lay. Trueheart was astounded that he was even awake at all considering all the contraptions he was on. Nobleheart was breathing weakly through a oxygen pipe.

"Hi Nobleheart, how's it going?" Trueheart said as she came up beside him and held his paw.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" Shimmeringstar said to himself as he looked around but found no one around. "I wonder where they went." Then it snapped to his attention as he sensed Nobleheart's life sign with the heart and that he was awake. Not well, but at least awake. He hurried over to Redemptionheart bear's clinic as fast as he could.

Noble Heart blinked slowly as he looked at his loving family. His breath weezed gently as he let out a pained smile. "Hello everyone," he said softly. Talking took an effort since his midsection had been sliced open, and deep breaths were rather painful. He watched his family breath a collective sigh of relief upon his few words. As he watched his young family's relief, he noticed that Shimmering Star, the young human of his family, was not towering over the rest of his short family members. "Where is Shimmering Star?" He asked, bracing himself for the pain of talking. "I want to talk to him, to appologize for the way I behaved. Even after all I said, he still saved me."

Brave Heart slunk back upon Noble Heart's words. The guilt of his strong accusations stung his heart, and he knew he had to make things right for Noble Heart's sake. The last thing he needed to do was upset Noble Heart any further, especially in such a fragile state. Slowly he snuck away from the group as they talked amungst themselves, hoping to set things right by retrieving Shimmering Star before anyone else could.

"Nobleheart, its good to see you. How are you doing?" Trueheart asked as she took one of his paws into hers with a tear now flowing down her eyes. Redemptionheart, Aqua bear, Lonesomeheart bear, Sky-Heart bear Wish bear all smiled confidently.

"Hey, where's Shimmeringstar?" Inquired Aqua bear. "We should go get him."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Replied Sky-Heart bear as he was looking out a window. Aqua bear and his friends gazed out the window and saw Shimmeringstar approaching as they also saw Braveheart approaching him.

"Uh-oh, we better go stop this before those two go at it." Replied Lonesomeheart alarmed.

Sky-Heart bear stepped in front, "Let them be lass, let them be and watch." Sky-Heart bear replied.

Outside the clinic...

Joaquin saw Braveheart as he approached and looked at him with caution.

"What do you want this time Braveheart?" Shimmers replied gazing right into the lions eyes.

Authors Note: I'd like to thank Teacher bear for all of her support. Without her help, this story would not be as good as it is in my opinion. I'd also like to thank my loyal fans of my series. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I had fun writing it. God Bless you all and have a nice day.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Forevever United or Forever Di**

by ~eternaldragonstear

Chapter 3 Forgiveness

Braveheart stood there and looked at Shimmers with a scornful face.

"Calm down! I only came to tell you that Noble Heart horse is goingto be okay."

"Don't you tell me when to calm down when your the one's acting like a two year old." Shimmers shot back as he walked past the lion and headed into the clinic with Braveheart racing past him reaching the door first.

"Come right in...your highness." Braveheart said in a very sarcastic tone. Shimmers shot the lion a nasty glare and was about to say something till everyone heard Nobleheart's faint voice.

"Shimmers? ...Is... That... You?" He said weakly barely being understood. Shimmers moved in fornt of Nobleheart ahead of the crowd. The room became deathly silent as Trueheart interrupted.

"Shimmers, Nobleheart's awake and wants to see you." Trueheart said smiling at him.

"How is he?" Asked Shimmers very concerned.

"Alright but he's very weak," Trueheart said a little sadly a s she took Shimmers hand into her paws. "He wishes to see you." She said as she lead him by the hand too Nobleheart who lay breathing steadily through his clear round plastic tube. Shimmers pitied the condition he was in.

"Shimmeringstar," He whispered softly as he smiled at him gently clearly very happy to see him. "Come closer please." He said struggling too speak as it was a faint whisper when he spoke those words. Shimmers approached him more closely as he requested as he now was just above Nobleheart just inches away from his muzzle.. "I just want to say thank you for saving me.: He said having trouble breathing through the vacuumed tube,. Shimmers smiled as he gently grasped the elders paws. "I..I'm...sorry, for saying those terrible things and..." He said sadly as a tear leaked out of his eye and ran down his cheek.

"Its okay Nobleheart, I forgive you." Shimmers said as he hugged gently hugged him.

"Thank...You." Said the elder weakly as he managed to give Shimmers a hug back but only for a few seconds as he slumped back in his chair before his pupils fell backwards too the back of his eye lids and quickly fell asleep.

"Nobleheart?" Shimmers said softly. But the elder did not reply as he lay struggling for every ounce of breath through his tube. "Nobleheart?" Shimmers said grasping grasping his paws more firmly but still no response. "NOBLEHEART! Don't die please! I already lost my parents! I don't need to lose you too!" Shouted Shimmers sadly as he then gently sat Nobleheart up and hugged him softly but firmly as a tear escaped his and shook helplessly with shock and fear as he leaned his head into Nobleheart's chest as he heard his heart beat faintly. This scene of emotion stirred all of the carebears as they indeed saw that Shimmers did truly care for there precious elder. This especially made those who accused Shimmers ashamed and regretful as they looked on without saying a word.

After a few more moments of sadness passed and Shimmers broke apart his embrace with Nobleheart feeling helpless, Tenderheart broke the silence as Redemptionheart tended to her ill patient.

"What...have... i done..."he said as he looked really ashamed "i got to make this right..."he thought to himself softly

"Shim..Shim..Shimmering...Star?" Tenderheart softly said as he as if something prevented him from saying his name.

Shimmers lifted his head up and looked directly at Tenderheart's eyes. "Yes Tenderheart?" Shimmers replied softly as the ursine bear noticed Shimmers eyes were red from crying .

"I'm...I'm...Sorry for ever doubting you." Said Tenderheart. I...I...hope you can forgive me." He lowered his head in shame as he closed his eyes with a tear rolling down his cheek as he turned and attempted to slowly walk away.

Shimmmers quickly stood up and slowly walked towards the bear and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. Tenderheart looked up and looked directly into his eyes. "I forgive you." Shimmers said as a tear escaped his eye. Tenderheart's eyes welled up with tears as he took hold of the human wrapping his arms around the human tightly and cried while Shimmers picked him up and held him softly but firmly giving him a hug back while rubbing his back. "I forgive you...My brother." This caused Tenderheart too cry harder as Shimmers cried as well. Trueheart smiled approvingly as the rest of the carebears and cousins all looked on hoping he'd forgive them as well but were too afraid too ask for it since they thought Shimmers would never forgive them. But Shimmers saw the regret and fear written in there faces a and responded too there unasked question. "My brothers and sisters, I forgive you." Tears welled up in there eyes as well and came towards Shimmers one at a time and hugged him and gave there apologies. Everyone cept for Braveheart who still still held contempt in his heart towards Shimmers. This deeply disappointed Trueheart, but before she could ask or do anything, Redemptionheart bear spoke up first.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this." She shaking her head back and forth.

"What's going on Redemptionheart?" Asked Trueheart who ran towards her and Nobleheart. "Is...Is...Nobleheart sick?" She asked with her voice quivering.

"I'm afraid its much worse than that Trueheart," This news sent a chill down Trueheart's spine. "He lost way too much blood and will need a blood and will need a blood transfusion soon or he will..." The multi-colored bear lowered her head helplessly.

"He can have my blood." Shimmers said bravely as he was not going too let any opportunity slip through his fingers.

"And he can have mine!" Braveheart said as he was not going too let Shimmers take the spot light again.

This perked up Trueheart bear as she smiled. "I'll get the equipment ready." It was well known that Braveheart and Nobleheart had the same blood types, but Shimmers soon discovered after Redemptionheart bear took a sample of his blood that he had a universal rare blood type that could help Nobleheart.

"Great Shimmers," Redemptionheart bear said with a smile on her face. :Now with two instead of one giving blood this should help too save Nobleheart. She said as she stuck Shimmers on the arm with a long black pointed needle. "Now this will sting a little." Ahimmers grimaced a bit since he had nevergiven blood before and didn't care much for needles. "Just a little longer Shimmers." She said as Wish bear grasped his hand softly with her paw and kissed him on his cheek causing him too smile and blush and no longer grimace in pain. "There," That should do it!" She said as she did the same too Braveheart. "Hmmp, this will fall a little short for what I needed." She said frowming at the beaker filled with the donated blood.

"Take more of my blood then." Shimmers said as he stood up but quickly fell back into his chair from the unexpected dizziness.

"I'm afraid if I take anymore you'll get very sick Shimmers," Redemptionheart bear said sadly.

But Shimmers offered his arm. "Please take it." He pleaded.

"I', sorry Shimmers, but I will not, especially since I see how much work you are, If I took anymore anymore then you would soon be In need of a blood transfusion yourself." Redeptionheart bear said said shaking her head back and forth regretfully,

"But..." Shimmers protested. Its more important than Nobleheart lives! I..I'll be okay."

Wish Bear leaned on shimmers body and looked into his eyes "Shimmers... Noble Heart's life is important, no doubt.. but you your life is important as well..my love..Please listen to redemption heart. I..I dont want to lose you" she said with fear on her voice. she hugged him tightly

"I love you too. My beloved wish bear" he said as he retuned the hug affectionately. he looked on her eyes and then kissed wish bear "I'm sorry for being so stubborn."I love you too." Shimmers replied while blushing sheepishly. "Okay, I'm sorry Redemptionheart bear for being so stubborn." He said as his head looked down to the floor,

"Its okay, Redemptionheart bear replied. You were only trying too help."

"Is that ll that sissy wants too give?" Braveheart scowled.

"Braveheart!" Trueheart said shooting a glare at the lion as Shimmers placed his head down obviously hurt by the lions comments. Wish bear kissed and hugged Shimmers and whispered words of comfort too him. But Shimmers head remained lowered as he felt useless as he drifted off into his own thoughts.

"Our elder needs more blood and Shimmers obviously does not want too give anymore!"

"Braveheart, that's not true!" Trueheart said in Shimmers defense.

Braveheart ignored Trueheart. "So here! Take mine!" Braveheart said firmly.

"Braveheart? Are you sure?" Redemptionheart bear asked. "Even you could get real weak and sick even though you have given before."

"TAKE IT!" Demanded Braveheart. Redemptionheart bear did what he demanded and took another pint from the lion.

"Thanks Braveheart, this should be more than enough." Said the multi-colored bear while smiling. "Braveheart?" She saidas she looked up and saw the lion had passed out in his chair.

A few hours later at the clinic when only Redemptionheart bear was by herself, Nobleheart's condition seemed too stabilized, but those hopes were quickly dashed as she discovered Nobleheart's wound on his stomach was slowly spreading. Poor Redemptionheart could not figure out why. She immediately reported this too Trueheart.

Trueheart shook her head back and forth and frowned at the medicalcharts that Redemptionheart bear had handed too her showing the deep gash that had doubled in size. "We better inform everyone of this bad news.."

One hour later, around mid-day, everyone was present, including the bed-ridden Braveheart who became sick from giving too much blood and was on a heart respirator breathing from a oxygen tube that went to a nearby oxygen tank. Braveheart scowled at Shimmers angrily like a grumpy old man and hated Shimmers since Shimmers made a full recovery.

"What are you looking at Mr. Weak!" Braveheart shouted as he coughed forgetting he was breathing out of an oxygen tank. Shimmers turned his back too him as he tried too stay calm. "That's right! Turn your back on me, just liked you turned your back on N OBLEHEART!" Shimmers turned around, grabbed Braveheart's bed and slammed it into the wall and was just inches away from touching noses with the lion. This caught the lion completely by surprise as his heart filled with fear for what Shimmers might do.

"Mr. Weak huh? Who rescued him hmmm? Most certainly not you! Shimmers shouted. Braveheart remained silent as Shimmers continued. "Sure, you may of given more blood, but you certainly didn't go and help himyour founder when he needed you MOST!" Shimmers shouted angrily with his eyes now red with anger. Braveheart tried too speak but all that cacme out was a tear as his lips quivered with fear. Shimmers immediately regretted every word as he saw that his words deeply cut Braveheart.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Trueheart asked as she saw poor Braveheart shaking in fear. "Shimmers!" Trueheart bear looked at him in shock and took a defensive stance ready too uses her stare at Shimmers in order too defend Braveheart.

"Trueheart, I,I...can explain." Shimmers said as he slowly backed away from Braveheart.

"What could possibly explain this" Trueheart replied. "Shimmers, I'm very disappointed you! We took you in and comforted you when you had no other place too go and you promised me you'd never hurt us." She said clearly hurt while shaking her head from side too side. Everyone in the hall of hearts saw what happened exluding Braveheart's taunting comments too Shimmers. Trueheart then scowled at Shimmers with an unwelcoming look. "I guess your not true to your word!"  
"Trueheart, I would never hurt any of you guys." Shimmers said looking Trueheart in the eye nervously since even he did not expect Trueheart too respond so harshly too him since she was always so kind too him and too everyone.

"I think you better wait outside." Trueheart said as as she pointed too the exit.

But..." Shimmers stammered.

"OUT!" Trueheart yelled coldly while turning her head away.

Shimmers complied. "Yes ma'am." Shimmers said as he lowered his head and walked out. After making sure he left, Trueheart attended too Braveheart.

"Are you okay?" She asked the lion as she pushed his bed back to where it was.

"Ye..Ye...Yes." Braveheart replied. "But it wasn't his fault. Braveheart replied as he now felt really bad for what happened.

"Now, now, Braveheart he won't bother you anymore. I'll see too that now that I see you were right about him!"

"But it wasn't his fault..." He stammered.

"SSH, now its time we got this meeting started." Trueheart said as she walked up too the podium. "Now we call this meeting too order too inform you all that Nobleheart's wound has doubled n size. "Trueheart said regretfullly as everyone took this news in. "Redemptionheart bear has done all she can, but unfortunately, she can't cure it or stop it." This greatly saddened everyone's heart.

"Isn't there anything we can do too help?" Tenderheart asked.

"We don't have any answers right now." Trueheart said sadly as the room fell silent. Wish bear was sitting quietly holding her star friend Twinkers. Twinkers then smiled and whispered in Wish bear's ear.

"Really? I mustinform you everyone then of this great news." Wish bear said with a smile.

"What great news?" Trueheart asked hoping for anything that might turn this situation around,

"Oh, umm, well, Twinkers just informed me here that the GreatWishingStar can help. Wish bear replied. "With star dust that only the Great Wishing Star can provide.

This returned everyone's hope as Wish bear continued. "But we can only get this star dust at Big Star point.

"You mean, will have too meet the great wishing star there?" Tenderheart asked.

"Yes," Wish bear replied. "And will have too go soon as soon as possible." Wish bear explained.

"Very well Wish bear, who wants too volunteer for this special mission?" Trueheart asked. Tenderheart, Funshine, and Sky-Heart bear all raised there paws. "Okay, you four will go then." Trueheart replied with a smile.

"What about Shimmers? He should also go with them." Argued Wish bear,

"Yes, his help will be needed." Sky-Heart bear interjected agreeing with Wish bear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Shimmers will not be going." Trueheart replied sadly. "Not after what he just did." She said determined not too have this mission jeopardized. Braveheart raised his paw. "You need something Braveheart? Trueheart said smiling at the lion.

"Yes, I think Shimmers should go." Braveheart said as the hall of heart's fell silent..

"Huh? Why do you think he should go?" Inquired Trueheart.

"Because that incident wasn't his fault," Braveheart confessed. I called Shimmers weak for not giving as much blood and I also accused him of turning his back on Nobleheart." Braveheart explained. "That is why he threw my bed back the way he did." He said lowering his head in shame. This caused a great murmuring with everyone now glaring angry faces at the lion.

"Braveheart? Why did you say those cruel things too him?" Trueheart asked and was just as shocked as everyone else.

"Because I wanted him gone." Braveheart confessed.

"How could you!" Wish bear yelled with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Braveheart said. "Please, what I did was wrong and cruel. Please forgive me everyone." His soft tone drew compassion, but Shimmers friends were still angry with Braveheart. Then Braveheart looked up too Wish bear. "Please forgive me Wish bear. Wish bear's eyes softened as she saw the lions apology was sincere.

"I forgive you Braveheart." She said with a smile.

"Braveheartthanks for confessing, we forgive you." Trueheart said.

"But now I have to go. And find Shimmers. Trueheart said as she left quickly. I just hope he hasn't ran away again. Thought Trueheart too herself as she reached the outside of the hall of hearts and shouted as she ran. "Shimmers? Shimmeringstar?" But there was no reply as a few star and heart buddies appeared in front of Trueheart scurrying round and about. "What is it star and heart buddies?" As one of the heart's whispered in her ear, her eyes widened with alarm. "Shimmeringstar is at his house packing? Oh no!" She said as she wasted no time running too Shimmers house as fast as she could. "Shimmers!" She shouted all the awhile as she ran too his house.

Meanwhile, Shimmers had just packed away his suitcase and was leaving his house as he sniffed sadly. "I risked everything and look what happens." Shimmers griped. "I end up getting blamed for everything." He said as he went outside and closed his doo. He took one last look at Carelot before. "So long oh land of so called caring!" He said before he began too step away.

"SHIMMERS! SHIMMERINGSTAR!"

"Oh Great, who is it now?" Shimmers turned and saw that it was Trueheart bear. I better go before get blamed for something else." He said as he sniffled sadly as he turned his back towards her but was stopped by several star and heart buddies scurrying about in front of Shimmers. "Get out of my way!" He shouted irritably as a couple of star buddies pulled back on the collar of his shirt. "Let's go!"

"Shimmers! There you are!" Trueheart panted as she tried catching her breath and smiled. But her smile left her face as she saw his black suit case. "Huh? Why are you carrying your suitcase?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shimmers shot back at her with his eyes clearly red from crying. "Its obvious I'm not wanted here anymore so I'm leaving." He sniffed as he turned away from her.

"Shimmers please DON"T GO!" Shouted Trueehart as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Braveheart told us what happened. I'm sorry for not listening too you." Trueheart said as her eyes glistened. "Please don't go! She begged as tears leaked from both of her eyes.

"What you did really hurt me!" Shimmers griped.

"I'm sorruy, please." Trueheart begged. "Forgive me Shimmerstar! How many times must I say I'm sorry too you too change your mind?" She said as she hugged him even more tightly and rubbed her head softly against his legs soaking them with her tears for a time before looking up at Shimmers again. "If not for me, please stay for Nobleheart's sake. He's dying!"

That caught Shimmers attention as he stopped dead in his tracks and now lookeddown at Trueheart. "Dying?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, his wound on his tummy has doubled in size." Trueheart explained sadly. "And the only way too save him is by collecting star dust from the Great WishingStar at Big Star Point." Shimmers stood still for a moment as he took this all in. He dropped his suitcase and bent down too one knee and hugged Trueheart.

"I forgive you." Shimmers said softly. "I...I'm sorry for running away again/"

"And I'm sorry for not believing you." Replied Trueheart softly as she hugged him back as they both cried and comforted each other.

"Aww, I'm glad you two made up." Wish bear said as they now noticed that all the carebear family was present. Wish bear approached him.

"So am I," Shimmers replied as the rest of the carebear family nodded in approval.

"Shimmeringstar?" Trueheart said.

"Yes?" Shimmers replied.

"Were glad your part of this family. We need you." She said as she hugged him.

"Thank you Trueheart." Replied Shimmers with a smile. I also need your love and caring as well. It makes me whole." Shimmeringstar confessed.

"AWW!: Cooed the whole family as they loved theses kind of tender moments.

"Bur now, there is not time too lose! Shimmers, Sky-Heart, Funshine, Share, and myself are all heading out too Big Star Point to go collect the star dust nee3ded to cure Nobleheart. We need your help and would like you too come with us. Tenderheart explained.

"I'd be honored," Shimmers replied.

"But it goes through Noheart's territory through gloomy gulch trail! Gulped Tenderheart. Shimmers came up and hugged Tenderheart.

"I won't lat anything bad happen too you," Promised Shimmers as he gently rubbed his back. "I'm still surprised you guys are afraid of little old Noheart." Shimmers snickered. "I'm going with you guys, but I have a certain lion too talk too first." Replied Shimmers as he broke apart from Tenderheart.

"Don't be too hard on him." Trueheart said concerned.

"Don't worry Trueheart," Winked Shimmers at Trueheart. "I won't." With that he scurried off to the hall of hearts/

"Looks like I can unpack this for good this time." Trueheart replied happily as she went inside Shimmers home with his suitcase.

-  
Wish bear is my favorite carebear.

-

Meanwhile, back at the hall of hearts, Braveheart felt lower than a rat for what he did as he contemplated and hoped that Shimmers would forgive him.

"Hey there!" Braveheart turned and saw the caring guardian standing in a dark corner.

"Oh hi Shimmers," Replied Braveheart. "I suppose you want an explanation for what happened earlier."  
Shimmers only smiled with one hand raised. "Actually no, I can understand how you felt." Shimmers explained cal,ly as he stood near the lion.

"Then the leasst I can do is...I...I'm...sorry." Braveheart said sincerely. "You were right for getting after me way that you did and and..." Braveheart said sadly but stopped as Shimmers unexpectedly hugged him.

"I'm also sorry for throwing your bed back and saying those cruel nasty things.. I forgive you." Shimmers said, "Friends?"

"You...You forgive me?" Just like that?" He asked bewildered.

"Yes," Shimmers said softly as he rubbed his back softly. Braveheart threw his head into Shimmers chest and wept in his arms as Shimmers held him closely. "Your my brother. I will always forgive you." Braveheart wept louder. After a few moments of this, they broke apart from hugging one another.

"Now go! You have a founder too save!" Braveheart said as they refrained from embracing. "Were all counting on you."

Shimmers gave him a thumbs up with his ;eft hand. "I won't let you down." Braveheart smiled knowing full well Shimmers would keep every word. Then Shimmers left the hall of hearts and prepared for there crucial mission with Nobleheart's life hanging in the balance. But little did they know that Noheart had saw everything.

"You will not save your previous founder and Shimmers I will finish you off for good this time!" Said a cackling irritating voice as it laughed menacingly as the cloaked figure disapppeared into darkness,


	4. Chapter 4

Wish bear and shimmers are sitting together in one cloud car, while sky and Tenderheart are in another, while fun and share are in another. They were all sitting peacefully together on there journey.

But meanwhile, close by in the vicinity (description of Long Bow) Longbow was running at top speed

"What the hell are these things!"she thought as she heard creatures behind her. One of the trees cut her cheek, She tried to keep calm and continued threw the forest.

Sky-Heart bear heard the girls troubled thoughts and stopped the cloud car. "Something wrong Sky-Heart?" Tenderheart asked. Sky-Heart bear nodded as he headed in the direction of the strong thoughts.

What's going on Tenderheart? Where is Sky-Heart bear heading off too? Asked Share bear concerned.

Sky-Heart senses something in that direction. Let's follow him just in case he needs our help. Tenderheart replied. The rest of the group followed with Sky-Heart bear in the lead.

The wolf was very slender and looks like a wolf face she s very intimidating at first she wears a red cload similar to red riding hood over her face that covers her head and makes it so you can t see her face she carried a bow and quiver with a cape She continued to run as these creatures were catching up as she looked behind quickly measuring her distance while she drew her bow and shot straight for its neck along with three others as she watched their bodies morph into bones and raise up again "What the hell is going on!" She continued to run. This isn t good, she thought to herself shaking her head as she continued to run. She saw they were growing in number.

"Hurry everyone! Someone's in trouble!" Sky-Heart said as he sensed her panicked thoughts as they came closer. That got Shimmers attention as he sat back in his seat after he stopped embracing wish bear who was trying too drive the cloud car.

Longbow continued to shoot them down one by one "Damn there's a small group headed toward me from the right."As she turned to go left One of these bloody creatures leapt down from one of the trees cutting a deep cut in her shoulder as he licked the blood off the blade and smiled. He then pointed his sword toward her about to stab her again. As this happened, the carebears now came to the scene seeing what was going on and saw the bloody scene that Long bow was enduring.

We have too help that wolf, Tenderheart replied.

As Brave heart would say! CHARGE!" Yelled Funshine bearTenderheart rolled his eyes as he stopped his cloud mobile as Sky-Heart bear used the heart and leaped into action cutting off the limbs of the soldiers that were attacking the wolf, while Shimmers also leapt into action leaping out of his cloud car taking out some of the soldiers with his duo saber blades..

"You re not going to hurt that innocent woman!" Sky-Heart bear said with rare showed emotion as he sliced through the bones of the soldiers. Shimmers and Sky-Heart bear finished the soldiers off quickly. Sky-Heart bear went to go check on the wolf.

They won't bother you anymore. Sky-Heart bear said.

"Thanks..."she said as she grasped her shoulder and leaned against the tree "But I don t need your help."She said softly.

"Are you okay my lady?" Sky-Heart bear asked gently as he reached down to help her up too her feet.

"I told you i didn t need your help," The wolf said determinedly as she spat to the side "I could of taken those guys on, I just got distracted!" She said as blood started appearing over her grey shirt as the bulge grew.

It was just then that Tenderheart pulled up besides them in his cloud car. "Hey, um, I think your bleeding. Are you sure you don't want our help?" Tenderheart asked concerned.

"Tsk..."she grumbled "I don t think you could help me there is only one thing you probably should do, leave me alone!" But she then fell down to one knee as she gripped her shoulder again trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry my lady, but you do need our help and you need our help, now!" Sky-Heart replied as he ignored her request to not be helped and picked her up and carried her to the cloud car.

"Unhand me you monster," Said the wolf as she kicked and squirmed more only opening the wound more while kicking Sky-Heart bear in the face. The other care bears looked on in shock as Sky-Heart bear showed a incredible amount of restraint and patience with this new creature.

"Hold still, your opening your wound more." Sky-Heart bear said a little agitated but gently placed her down as Tenderheart attended too her arm as he saw her shoulder wound needed some attention.

"This may sting a bit," Tenderheart said as he got out some rubbing alcohol from a first aid kit he always kept on hand in his cloud car since Redemptionheart bear insisted that he take it lest anything like this would happen. Tenderheart began dabbing the cloth in it and rubbed it lightly over the shoulder wound.

"Hey! Stop touching me" Said the wolf like creature as she struggled as the burning from the alcohol cleaned out her wound. "Stop touching me this is no way to treat a lady" she tried to kick them away, but Sky-Heart bear held her arms down firmly. But when she almost kicked Tenderheart in the face, Tenderheart took a quick step back and stared at her causing her to fall limp in Sky-Heart bear's cloud car. Tenderheart then continued wrapping up her wound.

There, all better. Tenderheart replied. Sorry I had to do that to you, but your wound needed to be tended too.. The wolf just rolled her eyes in agitation realizing she would not win, so she sat there and let the annoying brown bear talk

"Hi, I'm Tenderheart bear, He said while smiling at her. Seeing she was still clearly agitated by all of this, Tenderheart apologized again. Again, I am sorry I had to do that to you, but you needed proper treatment." Argued Tenderheart as Sky-Heart bear let her go as the wolf sat up in the cloud car.

The wolf spat down to the ground trying to look tough. "I don t need help from you people,"she said with a pouting "I would have killed these people if you guys hadn't showed up..."she argued

Wish bear looked to Longbow. "Don t say that... you have no idea or how terrible those creatures can be.."

"Why did you want to kill them? Killing isn't always the best course of action." Argued Tenderheart bear

Tenderheart, those creatures were evil mindless creatures with great power. If we did not kill them, then we would be the ones getting hurt by them." Argued Shimmeringstar. The rest of the group nodded glad that Shimmers and Sky-heart bear were there for situations such as this. Okay, I'm sorry. Thanks for protecting us. Tenderheart replied now realizing that what Shimmers said was the truth.

You re welcome, Shimmers replied with a smile.

I suggest we move on now. Before anymore of those vile creatures show up again,, Sky-Heart bear said as he hopped into the driver side of his cloud car. Would you like to come along with us my lady?" Sky-Heart bear said too Long bow politely.

Why would I wanna come along with you." She grumbled with her arms folded

Because your hurt and all alone." Said Sky-Heart bear plainly.

Longbow thought for a minute "I can t fight with my arm like this, at least not too well."She growled "Alright I'll come with you but once I m healed..." She stopped there Sky-Heart bear nodded and looked too Tenderheart bear to get things going.

Okay, let's get going everyone! Big star point awaits us!" Tenderheart bear said as he took the lead in front of the rest of the gang. Shimmers quickly leapt back into the cloud car with Wish bear on the passenger side.

AWW, come on.. there is no need for you to be so.. aggressive." wish bear said nicely as she clung to shimmers arm

Shimmers blushed as he hugged Wish bear back. "Perhaps." Shimmers said. "But its best I stay alert to protect my friends and everyone else just to make sure."

Wish Bear laid her head on shimmers arm as he continue to drive. "Well, lets get going then, my love?" she asked softly. Shimmers enjoyed that when wish bear did that. He closed his eyes enjoying her fur rubbing against his arm as he put the cloud car in auto-pilot which was a new function Bright-Heart raccoon had placed in all the cloud cars.

"So where are you from?" Sky-Heart bear asked her curiously with little emotion.

Doesn t matter, I don t think I have intentions of telling you anyway." Quipped the grey wolf.

Sky-Heart bear nodded in understanding. "I understand. I'm not from this world either."

All the cloud cars slowly started to proceed as they all caught up with Tenderheart just a few cloud car lengths behind them. Tenderheart took notice of Sky-Heart's interest in the wolf, but remained silent as the two continued to talk.

I don t know what we may find on the way... But as long as I m with you... I'm fearless my dear shimmers..." she said in a soft and loving voice.

Well if you re not from this world how did you end up in this corrupted place?"The wolf asked.

I was transferred here from the world of Edron that Shimmers accidentally got stuck in." He replied calmly telling his story. "We ended up defeating a very bad evil creature in my world and I decided too join up with Shimmers and the carebear family since there was nothing left for me in that world."He said as he gently placed his paws on her temples and showed her everything in her mind from the great battle that him and Shimmers did together, to how he teleported to the earth from the world of Edron. And that is how I ended up here." Sky-heart bear finished off.

Well...I'm sure you lost some good friends...evil is only another word for pain to afflict on others. She said looking out to the trail ahead.

I see. You also lost others that were dear to you as well huh?"She asked softly.

"I've lost a few friends in battle...but it doesnt matter now that s in the past, She said with a little sigh "gotta keep these old bones active"she chuckled a little.

Sky-heart gave her a rare hug. "I know how you feel. I was in love with our leader and she paid with her life fighting the evil that came to our world of Edron." He said as he tried consoling her too ease her pain as a tear escaped his eye as he remembered her being the last thing he held dear to his heart.

Longbow took the tear away "Hey, don t cry, I know how you feel. I've lost all my family and friends, clan members even my homeland. But I try to stay strong with a quiver on my back and my bow in hand She smiled softly

But I still can't help missing her." He said as he turned to her showing his soft side which was a rare site too beheld.

Sky-heart smiled as he placed his head on her shoulder like a baby as they continued on as Long Bow comforted him placing a arm around his shoulders.

Wish Bear laid her head on shimmers arm "How much longer till we get there, shimmers?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Were about half way there my dear," Shimmers replied as he hugged her till he suddenly stood up looking very worried.

"Is something wrong? Do you sense Noheart nearby?" Tenderheart asked a bit worried.

"Wha..what is it?" Wish bear asked a bit scared, as she noticed how shimmers expression changed.

"Probably more evil people headed are way I haven t seen an expression like that for a long time, especially from someone cocky"she chuckled

"SHhh," Shimmers said as a dark purple cloud landed in front of Tenderheart s cloud car and quickly took the shape of a human. "YOU! But how?" Shimmers asked. 


End file.
